


Why...?

by Sam (ViolentCherryBlossomMagic)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, I just like making people suffer, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers for Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic/pseuds/Sam
Summary: The thoughts swirling in Baze's head during his final moments.





	Why...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feel free to give me any and all constructive criticism. I loved watching "Rogue One", and it's probably my favorite Star Wars movie in all honesty. I almost cried during the movie because.... well you probably know why. I wanted to write something for it since a while ago, but inspiration hasn't really struck until now. So here it is!

We vowed to keep each other safe until after everything was over. We promised that we would live out the rest of our days in peace in the temple. We swore that we would be buried side-by-side when we were old, next to that large mural you always admired. So why aren’t you responding when I call your name?

We had our whole lives ahead of us. It seemed like our lives were an endless road. We thought we would life forever, side by side. So why are you bleeding out in my arms?

We would have the world as our oyster. We said we would leave everyone else behind and live our lives how we wanted. We planned out how we would live, how we would clean up the temple and open it up again to those who wished to find the Force, how we would take in new disciples. So why won’t you wake up?

We weren’t supposed to be separated. We swore that we would stick by one another until the very end. And yet you sacrificed yourself to stop the battle. You smiled at me, those smiles you always give when you tried to make me think everything would be okay. And I trusted you, because you’re almost never wrong with these things. So why am I holding your corpse in my arms?

 

I pick up my gun. There’s no one left for me. You were the last piece holding me to this world. You knew that your death was for the greater good. You died to keep me alive. Then why does seeing your corpse kill me?

I look up. There is no reason to stay. You’ve already left me. You say that I need only look to the Force to find you. Then why does feeling for the Force only bring me pain?

I stumble across the battlefield. As I shoot, I try to reach for the Force which, in our childhood, seemed it would never leave us. But all I can feel is the pain of death. You said you were one with the Force. Then why am I still hurting?

I find I cannot stand any longer. Their blaster shots are too much. I fall. I take a few more out before I shoot one with a bomb. It’s too late. The bomb has been triggered. I look back at your body. For a moment, I have peace. It’s almost as if I can hear you, whispering. I smile slightly. You always loved that mantra from our temple days. That mantra is my last thought.

I am finally one with the Force.


End file.
